


The Haunted

by SalemDae_45



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Continue?, Dark, Gen, Season 4 Spoilers, featuring Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look at the old house and it reminds you of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunted

You look at the old house and it reminds of you of Hell.

You never knew how creepy, but haunting it appears, especially in the daylight: the deterioration of wood, the boards covering the once sturdy windows. The former owners try to make it appear better (not like an abandoned piece of shit), but really it’s falling apart, like you.

You are holding your breath. Sweat dripping from your forehead as your surroundings suffocated you, choking you to death. It spins and spins until you feel as if you are fading away, back to the fire and brimstones…

Then your brother shakes you back to reality.

“Dean? What’s wrong?”

Your throat is dry all of sudden. Sammy’s hand grips your shoulders, his fingers massages them which felt good to you. Soothing, like a woman’s touch. 

You would’ve laughed, but Sammy would beat the shit outta you. Instead you clear your throat and move away from his touch. You saw the worriedness written all over his face, but you choose to ignore it. It was after all, your problem. Sam doesn’t need to know the whole details.

He looks at you one last time before he shakes his head. Thank…whatever, you doubt _He’s_ listening. 

“Let’s see what’s there,” you said somberly. You always try to act like a big bad boy who covers up his true sense of self. 

Whatever. Hopefully the demons stay in the back of your mind…

…until tonight, when they come back to play.

You’ll be waiting and dreading it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic. I don't know if I should continue it but there is a companion version which will be up sometime soon. If I do continue it, it may be written in a different POV. Who knows.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own them. The end.


End file.
